Episode 332 (17th February 1964)
Plot Ena, Minnie and Martha prepare for their weekly trip to the launderette. Minnie is also taking Albert's washing along in Val's absence and weighs it to ensure she can fit it all in one machine. Ena objects to Albert's clothes being put in with hers. Emily rings Gamma's warehouse to make sure that Laurie's velvet curtain order is in. Swindley arrives for work, still furious at Annie's accusation. Realising the depth of his feelings, Emily is afraid to tell him about her sale. Harry is proud that he's captain of the darts team as Len has too much work on. Lucille rows with Concepta when she asks her to do the shopping. Eddie Thomas starts as Len's apprentice. He and Jerry carry out the alterations in the Corner Shop while Len looks after Laurie's work. Lucille calls into the shop and falls instantly for Eddie. Emily surreptitiously rings the warehouse to cancel the order but has to go in person so Swindley doesn't overhear her on the phone. Lucille finds excuses to call into the shop again. Myra insists that Eddie joins her and Jerry for their dinner, annoying the youngsters who want to spend their hour together. A frantic Emily asks Florrie's advice as to what to say to Swindley as the warehouse can't cancel the order. She suggests she be upfront and honest with her boss. Hearing that Swindley is oblivious about the order, Annie realises she has to apologise to him. Laurie is unhappy with the speed of the basement conversion and tells Len he should work overtime. Len refuses. Emily tries to prevent Annie apologising but Swindley forestalls her by giving her the cold shoulder. Emily confesses to him. He stands by his principles and refuses to hold the order. Harry is puzzled when Lucille is happy to run more errands to the shop. Joyce Lennox turns up at the Rovers dressed to the nines to go out with Len. Elsie is shocked to see them kissing passionately outside the pub. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Eddie Thomas - Douglas Austin *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Joyce Lennox - Yvonne Walsh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Basement *Gamma Garments Notes *This episode featured no cast credits, only production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len becomes absorbed in a new interest, and so does Lucille *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,139,000 homes (joint 2nd place with 19th February 1964). Category:1964 episodes